Russia's Vacation
by Lawliet of Hetalia
Summary: Russia is tired of Belarus and decides to try to hide in another country. This is my first fanfic so... hope you enjoy. I do not own Hetalia and this is not for profit!
1. Crazy Belarus

"Brother… where are you?" Belarus asked as she opened Russia's door.

"Get away!" Russia screamed as he hurled himself out the third story window.

Belarus ran towards the window and screeched. She ran downstairs, kicked down the front door, and ran towards the mangled body that was her brother. Belarus called an ambulance and refused to let go of Russia and the paramedics had to carry her along with Russia. He was rushed to a nearby hospital and he quickly healed once he was given bandages. This was, of course, being due to the fact that he was a nation.

When he awoke, his heart stopped for a second because Belarus was staring right into his eyes. She was chanting "Marry me," over and over. Russia ran out of the room and into the cold snow. Most of his wounds had healed but a few of them were still bleeding. Belarus followed the trail of blood to her brother until she tripped over a rock. Belarus sprang back up almost instantaneously and began following the trail of red snow once again.

Russia's wounds healed fully while he was running. He ran into a local inn and ran to the front desk. He used his stash of "emergency run away from Belarus money" (which he always kept with him in case of these situations) to rent a room. The hotel's manager just stared at the bloody, bandaged up Russian for a minute before handing him the key to a room. Without hesitation, Russia ran to the room and locked the door.

The suite was one room (except for the bathroom which was barely larger than closet) with a small kitchen on one side with a bed on the other. The side with a bed also had a small nightstand with an old black and white television that barely worked.

"At least I'm away from Belarus!" Russia said as he sighed with relief


	2. The Escape

Russia slept well that night. However, his morning wasn't nearly as pleasant. He awoke to the sound of someone scratching the door. He knew that he couldn't hide from Belarus forever, but this was horrifying to the Russian so he grabbed his vodka and climbed out the window. This window was only a couple feet off of the ground, so he didn't get injured this time. He ran for two hours.

He stopped and looked around himself. He knew his sister would be there at any moment. He began thinking about what to do, until he saw an airport. He still had some of his "emergency run away from Belarus money" so he figured he would go visit another nation. He was looking at where he could go, and found a nation he never heard of.

"Perfect! Maybe they're a new nation? If so, Belarus has probably never heard of him!" Russia thought to himself.

He bought the ticket and waited. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. As soon as the plane landed, he ran inside. He checked around him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He sighed in relief as soon as he verified that there was no sign of his crazy sister around.

He was excited. Perhaps this new nation would want to become one with him! He wondered what this new nation looked like and if they had good vodka. If not, he figured that he could get him some once he became one with him. Although he did wonder where this new nation was, he was certain it was in a decent location because Belarus wasn't there. Whatever awaited him, he was ready for. He checked his bag and noticed that something was missing. It was his vodka! He sighed as he realized that this was going to be a very long ride indeed!


	3. The New Nation

Russia's plane landed a few hours later. The man sitting next to him apparently snuck some vodka on the plane and let Russia have some. Russia was happy. There was no Belarus, another nation would soon become one with him, and he had just drank some really good vodka. He asked the man who gave him vodka to become one with him, but he became quiet and refused to talk to Russia the rest of the flight. Russia just sat in silence. He was curious who that man was and why he utterly refused to become one with him.

"No matter, the new nation will help me," he thought to himself with a smile on his face.

He was walking around the nation's capital and noticed that the citizens were speaking two different languages.

"So he's bilingual," he thought to himself.

Upon walking and asking random citizens about their nation, he stumbled upon the nation himself.

"My name is Canada…. Russia, you know we've met before right?" the blond nation said, in an almost whisper like voice.

"Right… you do seem familiar now," Russia replied.

Canada spent the next fifteen minutes chatting with the other nation until they were interrupted by a small polar bear.

"Who are you?" the polar bear asked.

"I'm Canada, your owner," Canada said, clearly trying to hide his disappointment.

Russia looked at the nation. He made arrangements to stay at the Canadian nation's house. Canada was merely happy to have a chance of someone remembering him. The polar bear still kept asking who the Canadian was. For some reason, this just aggravated Russia. Still, he kept his agitation inside of him and somehow managed to not hit the bear with his iron pipe. He couldn't help but blush whenever he looked at the Canadian though.

"What is this feeling inside of me? Perhaps I'm just excited. We will become one tomorrow though, da" he kept thinking to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Canadian's voice.

"You can stay in this room tonight. It is the spare guest room," Canada told the Russian.

"Thank you…. Canada, was it?" the Russian asked.

"You're welcome and yes that's correct," Canada smiled as he said that.

Russia smiled as he walked into his room. This nation, Canada, seemed quite friendly. However, that polar bear angered him. He couldn't remember who his own owner was! This angered Russia, because the Canadian was so sweet and kind. The Canadian was too kind to force the polar bear to respect him, so Russia figured he could do it for him.

He smiled, evilly, and began his koling, "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkol,"

Tonight Russia knew the bear would show more respect for Canada. Tonight Russia knew Canada would be happy to know that the bear remembered who he was. Tonight, Russia might get some blood on his favorite water pipe.


	4. Kumajirou Remembers!

After Canada fell asleep, Russia snuck into the living room (which is where Kumajirou was sleeping) and grabbed the tired polar bear. He took him to the guest room. Russia made sure to lock the door behind him.

"So… who is your owner?" Russia asked the bear with a twisted smile on his face.

"I….. don't know," the bear said reluctantly.

"Well I'm certain you will remember after tonight, da?" Russia replied.

In Canada's Room:

Canada awoke to the sound of a knock at his bedroom door. He opened it to find a bloody Kumajirou with patches of fur missing and a swollen eye. He grabbed the bear and put him on his bed, then grabbed the first-aid kit and began bandaging his wounds.

"Thank you… Canada," the bear muttered before coughing up blood.

Canada just stared at the bear for a few seconds and replied, "Your welcome," and then held Kumajirou closer.

"I'm so sorry. I know who did this to you, and I should have stopped it," Canada told him.

"You do?" the poor polar bear asked in surprise.

"Yes, it was clearly America. He hasn't been the same since the famine began. You know how much he ate before, and now he looks like a walking skeleton! I think he's starting to go insane from the hunger," the Canadian explained to the bear.

Kumajirou sighed. He didn't want the poor American to have to take the blame, but he was scared of what might happen if he did tell Canada. His final decision was just to let America take the blame. He felt a little guilty but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Perhaps Russia can help us!" Canada said happily, "You know, so this doesn't happen again!"

Kumajirou sighed, "Yes, perhaps…."


	5. Belarus's Search

Back at Belarus's house:

"I hope Brother is safe. He's been gone for a long time! Usually I would've found him within the first hour! I've already checked all his known hiding places! Where could he possibly be?" Belarus frantically thought to herself after twenty- seven hours of not being able to locate the Russian.

She then had an idea. "I'm going to check the place he most likely wouldn't be!" she thought aloud to herself.

"He wouldn't visit America except under dire circumstances! He might just be a little freaked out because of waking up in the hospital, so he might've gone there. I will just find him, explain the situation, and then we shall become one!" Belarus thought to herself happily.

She quickly packed up a few things, and then bought a ticket to America. She got on the plane as soon as she could, and after the long plane ride she finally landed in the U.S.A. She got out as quickly as she could, and ran to America's house. She noticed that his porch, that used to be covered in his "heroic" lawn chairs, (they were red, white, and blue) was now empty. She soon disregarded it though and rang the doorbell.

America answered the door, but he looked different than Belarus remembered. He really was just a walking skeleton. Belarus had heard of the famine in America, but didn't quite realize it was that bad. She just stared at America for a few minutes.

America stared back, and then he invited her inside. The inside of his house was almost completely devoid of furniture. Belarus was shocked because the last time she had visited there had been too much furniture. He used to have five couches just in his living room! Now, they had to sit in dining room chairs that didn't appear very sturdy.

"America….. where is your furniture?" Belarus asked.

"Oh….. the famine just got really bad," America replied, "and I was just very, very hungry. It was unbearable, and the furniture was just lying around so I had to…. eat them."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I would give you some food, but I didn't pack any. I'm sorry," Belarus said sympathetically.

Belarus was a little frightened by the nation's behavior. After all, what if Russia had been eaten by the starving nation? Belarus tried to disregard that thought, but it wouldn't leave her mind. She took a deep breath. She realized that she had to ask about her brother or else this whole journey would be futile. She grasped her hidden knife just in case.

"America, you know where Brother is don't you?" she asked suspiciously.

America was confused. However, he soon got an idea.

"Yes, I know where your brother, Russia, is! He is in that room over there!" America said while pointing to a nearby room.

Belarus hesitantly entered the room. She noticed the room was empty except for a nightstand with an old black and white TV that barely seemed to work. She didn't get to see much though, because she felt something hit the back of her head and she passed out.

"I'm sorry Belarus," America said with tears in his eyes, "but the hunger hurts SO badly. I can't even remember the last burger I've eaten!"

He dropped his baseball bat and looked at Belarus with tears in his eyes as he whispered, "I'm so sorry."


	6. Russia Attacks!

Russia knew what he had to do. He would torture America until he apologized. It would normally be difficult, but the odd famine had weakened the American. Russia sighed.

"At least Canada will be happy and maybe he will become one with me, da?" he thought to himself proudly.

Russia grabbed a bottle of vodka that Canada gave him as payment for "increasing Canada's security" and drank half the bottle. He stopped and figured that he would save the rest for later, during the meeting with America. He felt like he needed a walk, so that was exactly how he traveled to America. It was a pretty quick walk for him, because he's Russia of course! Although by the end of his walk to America, he was out of vodka.

Russia walked up to America's front porch. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. America soon answered the door, and he was holding his, now bloody, baseball bat. Russia looked at America in confusion. America seemed a lot different than he had remembered (mainly because of his bloody baseball bat), so Russia grabbed his iron pipe. They stared at each other for a few moments and then America closed the door in Russia's face. Russia just stared at the door.

"This is very odd behavior for America. I wonder if he might want to become one now….. Da! I think he would!" Russia thought to himself happily.

Russia knocked on the door again, but this time heard a familiar scream in the background. His eyes grew wide and he recognized the voice. It was Belarus! Russia began kicking the door until it collapsed and then he charged inside. He heard the sound of…. what he believed to be a chainsaw. His eyes widened even more and he ran towards the sound. He found himself in front of a locked door, so he kicked that down too.

"Oh….. hello Russia!" America said with a sick grin on his face.

Russia just stared at America before he said, "Give me back my sister and I'll forget about this whole situation and maybe we can even become one, da?"

America looked back at him before he answered, "I'm sorry but I'm just so hungry… and maybe if I consume you too we can become one!"

"That's not… that's not what I meant at all! Now give her back!" Russia said, purely shocked at the other nation's behavior.

"Can we finish up soon? England is coming over soon. Of course, I couldn't possibly eat him, no matter how hungry I am, but I still am hungry at the moment and perhaps England would like a bite of food?" he asked the Russian.

"No, he wouldn't!" Russia yelled back at him.

America was about to charge towards Russia and Russia was planning on giving him brain damage with his pipe, before they were interrupted by a certain nation walking into the room at that very moment.

"America, are you okay you bloody git? I saw your door knocked in and-"England began to say before he actually saw the situation.

"What are you two doing? You bloody…. I don't even know what to say to this!" England exclaimed to the other two nations.

"Well Iggy…" America began to say while tears began forming in his eyes, "I was just so…. so hungry."

America fell on his knees. He couldn't hold back his tears. He was planning on eating the two nations, but he hadn't wanted England to know of it! England just stared at the nation. He walked over to the corner of the room with a metal cage. He cast a spell and America was teleported inside of it.

"You bloody git, all you had to do was ask for help!" England scolded.

"But…. I didn't want you to think of me as a beggar. I wanted you to think of me as a hero!" America whimpered.

"Eating other nations isn't what heroes do," England replied to the American.

America's stomach began to rumble again. He began chewing on the iron bars of the cage. England sighed, and then tried saying things to comfort the younger nation.

He eventually gave up and said, "I'll go find a spell to reduce your hunger, okay? I'll also go cook some scones for you. You better eat my cooking this time!"

America nodded. Everyone's attention was grabbed by Belarus screaming for her brother to become one with her.

"I'm going to murder you!" Belarus screeched at America.

America was glad the cage was separating them, however he was a bit confused.

"England seemed to like my enthusiasm earlier… but now that I think about it he was dressed a bit differently and kept calling me 'Poppet'," America stated.

England returned at that very moment. He just stared in horror. England realized at that very moment that they had even worse things to worry about than his hungry brother (who was still gnawing on his cage) and it was all his fault.

Earlier that week:

"Okay flying mint bunny I'm going to cast that spell you were telling us about earlier. Are you sure it's safe?" England asked the floating green bunny.

"Yes England! The fairies told me!" Flying Mint Bunny replied.

"Fine, but let's be careful!" England warned.

At that moment Flying Mint Bunny sneezed and surprised England.

"Oh…. Um…. Flying Mint Bunny….. I think the spell wasn't quite finished,"

"Sorry…. But the effects of it can't be that bad, can it?" the bunny asked.

"Depends what was it for?" England asked.

"You see, it summons old black and white television sets in which we can see ourselves in another world!" the bunny replied happily.

"What world?" England asked, clearly worried about the situation.

"Something called the 2nd player world, but I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. How bad could it possibly be?" the bunny answered.

"Well, if you say so," England replied.


End file.
